


The Fic Where Bucky Wants Morning Sex

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Smutty Sunday Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dresupi asked: Sex Prompts, #10, Wintershock. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fic Where Bucky Wants Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



“Darcy, please?” Bucky begged, his hands reaching for her, though she tried, momentarily, to squirm away.

She mumbled something about sleeping and being gross and morning breath and pushed her face down into the pillow. He just huffed and nuzzled his face against the nape of her neck. She was always so self-conscious in the morning, before she was all the way awake, before her morning coffee when her brain and her confidence kicked on at roughly the same instant.

“I don’t think you’re gross at all,” he whispered against her ear and nudged his hips forward to press between the cheeks of her ass. “You don’t have to kiss me…” he conceded, though he really didn’t care about any of that stuff. She was his Darcy and he loved her and he really, really wanted morning sex.

Bucky sort of always wanted morning sex.

Morning sex was his favorite sex, but so far he’d been unable to entice his girlfriend to indulge him. He was just about to give up and hop out of bed for his morning run when Darcy’s head perked up.

“No kissing?” she asked, sounding intrigued, as if the idea had never crossed her mind as a possibility.

“Not on the mouth,” he clarified, “Not if you don’t want to.”

“Do I have to do anything?” she asked, her sleep-loving, lazy side rearing it’s drowsy head.

Bucky grinned, though, because he knew he had her. “Nope,” he replied, popping his “P” like she always did. “I got this, babe. You just lay back… and relax…”

Her head dropped back into the pillow and he hummed appreciatively. “Sweet,” she mumbled, eyes already closed again.

Bucky rolled her gently to her back and caressed his hands over her arms and stomach, rucking up her sleep shirt as he fondled her curves under the covers. He pressed his lips to her neck, under her jaw, and nipped at the junction of her shoulder.

When his hand found her breasts, he tweaked and pinched and pulled and kneaded them, loving the warm, heavy feel in his palm, the tight, pebbled texture of her large, dark nipples between his fingers. Bucky grinned when her breathing shifted and she arched slightly into his hand.

“That’s nice…” she sighed and he chuckled as he slid his head under the comforter and sheet to get his mouth on her.

It’s fairly dark under there, but he knew his girl would complain if he pulled the blankets off of her. Besides, he loves her all sleepy and warm and cozy.

He let his right hand stay on her chest as he wiggled lower, kissing along her sternum and stomach and pulled her panties down over her thighs with his left hand. After they’re down around her knees he maneuvered himself under one leg to slot between her spread, but still restrained limbs.

As his kisses descend from the curve of her belly, over her hip, and to her slit, he could feel her thighs wanting to tighten around his ears, and her hips jerked against his face.

Darcy muttered something about being gross, but it’s less than halfhearted, and by the time he brought her to her first orgasm, her hands were in his hair and her body was working itself against his mouth and fingers as he did his best to make sure she was ready for him.

She had kicked off her underwear at some point, and even the covers have shifted so that he was seeing the light before he had climbed all the way up to press his hips against her.

Hard from her sounds and her taste and the feel of her moving under him even more than the time of day, he sank into her.

She turned her head to kiss him on instinct, but he pulled back, grinning at her wickedly. “Uh uh uh, I have pussy breath. On top of my morning breath. I’m sure you don’t want to be making out right now, right?”

Darcy popped her eyes open enough to scowl at him. “Ass…” she muttered, but he just smirked even more. “Why am I dating you again?”

Bucky pulled back and thrust against her, tilting their hips to rub all the right places as he gripped her thigh and pulled it around his side.

“Oh, yeah…” she gasped as he did it again and she writhed with him.

“Don’t forget it,” he teased smugly as he buried his face against her neck and did his best to show her why morning sex was the best sex.

And hey, if she wasn’t totally convinced, there was always tomorrow. Bucky would just have to try harder next time.


End file.
